


Heavenly Ambrosia: A little talk

by Evilsnotbag



Series: Heavenly Ambrosia: Extra [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Cramps, Everyone has both sets of genitals, F/F, Famethyst, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Gentle Sex, Having The Talk with the famethyst, Human/Gem, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Other, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag
Summary: Ambrosia gets her period and XR freaks out. Twinkle Toes to the rescue! Mega fluff <3(Might add pictures as some point)





	Heavenly Ambrosia: A little talk

****Heavenly Ambrosia: A little talk** **

  
As XR thrust into me from behind something started to become... uncomfortable - but it felt so good to be fucked by the buff purple gem with the sweet words and caring eyes. It took a little while for unspecified feeling to worsen, but then suddenly a cold, sharp pain seized my lower belly and I gasped, gripping the sides of the table tightly.

  
"X-XR..." I whimpered and the gem stopped moving immediately.

  
"Ambrosia? Wh-what's wrong?" she panted, her cock throbbing inside me.

  
"My t-tummy..."

  
"Aw, sweet girl... Did I push you into the edge of the table? I'm sorry - here, let me get a pillow, hang on" she stroked my back and pulled out of me gently, then padded away quickly. As her cock slipped out I felt something flow out of me and run down my legs - at first I thought it was her cum, but then I looked down. Blood seeped along the insides of my thighs and dripped onto the floor. I blinked in surprise, then groaned as the pain intensified. My knees stopped working suddenly and I sagged to the floor, clutching at my very angry belly.

   
"Ou-hou-ch..." I whimpered. XR came running back and squatted down next to me.

  
"Ambrosia! Oh my stars - did - did I hu-hurt you?!" her face drained of color.

  
"Mmmoon t- nh!" I panted, my toes curling up as the pain ramped up further.

  
"That's __blood__! TWINKLE TOES!" XR shouted, sounding terrified - it made me wince. There was a crash from somewhere close by and then running footsteps, then the door to the little room were in slid open.

  
"What?!" the pink gem asked in a panic.

  
"She's dying!" XR gibbered.

  
"WHAT?!"

  
"I killed her with my dick!"

  
Twinkle Toes grabbed me by the shoulders and stared at me with eyes wide with fear.  
"C-cuite pie?" she panted. "What's wrong?! Where does it hurt?!"

  
"M-moon..." I closed my eyes as my belly seared with cold. I wished they wouldn't shout... 

  
" _ _Moon time__!" Twinkle Toes said with a huge breath of relief. "It's - it's OK, XR - she's not dying"

  
"She's not?" XR's breath was shallow and rapid.

  
"No, no" Twinkle Toes shook her head and sat down on the floor next to me, then lifted me gently into her lap. I curled up against her, sweat breaking out on my forehead and back. "It's OK, cutie-pie, I've got you..." the pink gem said softly, then placed a large hand on my trembling belly - heat flowed into me and I let out a groan of relief, grabbing hold of her uniform shirt tightly. "This happens to human females once a month or so - they bleed from their pussies and their tummies hurt. You didn't cause this, XR"

  
"Oh thank __fuck__..." XR slumped onto the floor too, wiping her forehead. "Nearly dissipated my __form__ "

  
"More..." I sniffed as the ache plateaued. Twinkle Toes made a soothing sound and the heat from her palm intensified and she began to rub my belly in little circles.

  
"Maybe we should gather everyone and have a little talk" she said softly.

  
"Y-yeah - stars my heart is beating so fast..."

  
"Hey, take a breath and relax..." Twinkle Toes said calmly. "Everything is going to be OK. When you feel up for it, could you go get her some moon wear? She has a box in her room"

  
"What's that?"

  
Twinkle Toes let out a pained little breath of laughter. "Yes, we most definitely need to have a talk... Moon wear are like underwear, they are very absorbent and keep the ladies from leaking all over the place"

  
"Oh" XR glanced down at the floor, then at her dick. "Oh stars... that looks so terrible..." she put her hand over her crotch to hide it from view. "You're __sure__ I didn't hurt her?" she asked, sounding as if she was about to cry.

  
"XR... Come here..." Twinkle Toes cooed. "Did XR hurt you in any way, cutie-pie?" she asked me softly as XR scooted over to sit next to us. I shook my head and touched XR's arm.

 

"Was wonderf-ful..." I said weakly.

  
"Yeah?" the purple gem asked, sniffing slightly. I nodded and tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace as I felt the blood seep out of me unpleasantly.

  
"Oops..." I said, feeling my face burn with embarrassment. I pressed my thighs together, noticing how tender they were. Both XR and Twinkle Toes looked down at them and I wished they wouldn't.

  
"Right! I s-should go get those underpants!" XR jumped to her feet and phased on her uniform, looking extremely relieved she hadn't hurt me.

   
"Meet us in the washroom" Twinkle Toes said. "And then all of us can have a lovely warm shower and get cleaned up, how does that sound?" she smiled down at me warmly and I nodded. I didn't like being sticky in __this__ way...

  
"And I'll send for a cleaning drone" XR said on her way out the door. As it slid shut Twinkle Toes let out a sigh.

  
"Sorry this happened, cutie-pie... I thought everyone knew by now... Well don't you worry, me and Skinny will take care of it. And then everyone will know how to help make you feel better..." I nodded again, feeling quite small and somehow very close to tears, even though the pain wasn't so bad now.

  
After a little while she picked me up, keeping one large warm hand between my legs as a barrier and the other on my tummy. I whimpered softly as her fingers pressed in between my sore thighs.

  
"I'm sorry" Twinkle Toes cooed soothingly and kissed my forehead. "It's the best I can do right now... Will you be OK with me walking like this? It's not very far..." I nodded, really wanting to get clean quickly. I cried quietly into her chest as she walked carefully toward the shower room. Thankfully we didn't run into anyone and Twinkle Toes took me directly into the large shower area. Her uniform disappeared with a shimmer and she turned on the water with her elbow. She swayed slightly from side to side and began to hum as the warm water flowed over the both of us. Her chest vibrated against my cheek and after a while I stopped sniffling. She smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head.

  
"Twinkle Toes..." I mumbled, feeling my body relaxing.

  
"Does it feel a little better?" she asked me tenderly. I nodded and closed my eyes, my angry belly soothed by her gentle touch, her soft words and the warm water. "And here's XR, too"

  
"Hey" the purple gem said. "How... how are you doing, Ambrosia?"

  
"L-little better..." my voice was barely audible over the cascading water.

  
"That's great" she said with a huge breath of relief. "I found your moon wear, and I brought you some clean clothes too"

  
"Aw, that's nice" Twinkle Toes hummed. "Will you help me wash her? She's very sensitive right now, so be careful"

  
"Sure, sure" XR went to get a washcloth. When she returned Twinkle Toes changed her grip on my bum slightly.

  
"Could you spread your legs for us, cutie-pie?" I blushed and buried my head in her chest. "Aw... there's nothing to be ashamed about, you sweet little thing..." she put her cheek on the top of my head and hugged me close.

  
"Sorry for freaking out before" XR said, sounding really regretful. "Can you forgive me, my lovely one?" I felt Twinkle Toes smile against my skin.

  
"'Lovely one'?" she asked.

  
"I've... been thinking about giving her my own pet name - everyone else has one, almost..."

  
"L-like it..." I said quietly, feeling very touched. I relaxed my thighs and let them open up slightly, then looked shyly at XR - she smiled at me with sparkling eyes.

  
"There you go" Twinkle Toes hummed, sounding pleased. "Such a good girl..." my breath hitched at being called that and I relaxed further against her, my legs parting some more. XR stepped in closer and began to wash my crotch and thighs very gently. Soon I was free of blood and XR used the same wash cloth to rub her dick clean too. When we were all done they dried me off with soft towels and helped me put my clothes on. My cock didn't like being inside the moon wear, so I lifted it out. Twinkle Toes giggled and looked at me fondly.  
"That's right... it doesn't like to be all cooped up, does it?" I shook my head. "Think it's time for a milking soon" she said as she zipped up my hoodie. I nodded, cupping my swollen breasts and grimacing slightly. "How about XR carries you to our quarters, hmm?" I nodded again. "Keep one hand on her belly and warm it up"

  
"OK, up we get, my lovely ..." XR picked me up gently and held me like Twinkle Toes had done before. "How warm is warm, exactly?"

  
"Like this" Twinkle Toes put her palm against XR's bare shoulder. "Sometimes she needs more heat, if she says 'more' just increase the temperature slowly until she looks relieved"  
"OK, got it" XR nodded smartly. We walked slowly to the guard quarters, the two gems talking about something to do with shift changes. We entered through the big doors, finding the place mostly empty.

  
"What's all this then?" Shorty asked, coming up to us.

  
"Cutie-pie got her moon time" Twinkle Toes said to the little red gem.

  
"Aw... is your tummy hurting?" Shorty patted my leg kindly. I felt my cheeks grow hot, and nodded faintly. "It's OK, girl, we've got your back! Or belly, in this case" she smiled and wiggled her nose at me.

  
"Let's go have a little rest" Twinkle Toes suggested and we moved to the pile of pillows in the middle of the floor. XR put me down among the soft pink cushions, then she and Shorty and Twinkle Toes sat or lay down around me. Both Shorty and XR put their hands on my tummy and I unzipped my hoodie, my breasts feeling tense.

  
"Titty time!" Shorty said with a little laugh, then leaned in and began to suckle me enthusiastically.

   
"Nh!" I whimpered, my tender nipple smarting.

  
"Oh, shit!" Shorty's eyes went wide in alarm. "Sorry girl! Oh, man... I'll be a __lot__ more careful, OK? Or do you want someone else to do it?"

  
"You..." I said quietly.

  
"I'll be real gentle too" XR said from my other side. They both began to suckle very, very softly and I let out a sigh and relaxed a little.

  
"That better?" Twinkle Toes asked, stroking my damp hair. I nodded and closed my eyes a moment, suddenly feeling very tired. "Hey, are you hungry, cutie-pie?" I thought for a second - my belly felt quite empty and now that it wasn't hurting so much it begged to be filled.

  
"Mmm..." I nodded and looked at Twinkle Toes' ample chest hopefully. She smiled warmly and lay down on her side, then phased off the top of her uniform. I took her puffy pink nipple into my mouth and began to drink. My chest filled with fuzzy warm tingles and I sighed contentedly through my nose. She stroked my hair again and laughed softly.

   
"Look at the three of you, all drinking milk like good little cuties" Twinkle Toes said, sounding very relaxed and happy.

  
"Yup, that's us" Shorty let my breast go a moment to snigger up at the pink gem.

  
"Mhmm" XR hummed, smiling around my nipple. It all felt very cozy and warm and I relaxed into the softness of the pillows around me. My cock began to swell under my loin cloth.  
"Ambrosia's feeling better, I think" XR sniggered, nodding at my crotch. Twinkle Toes looked down and smiled, then looked back up at my face.

  
"Want someone to help you with that, cutie-pie?"

  
"Mmm..." I hummed and nodded, closing my eyes.

  
"Dibsh!" Shorty mumbled into my breast. "Schoon 's 'm 'one 'ere"

  
After a few minutes Shorty let my nipple go gently and moved down to lift away my loin cloth.

  
"You extra sensitive here too?" she asked me. I nodded and put my hand on top of XR's still lying on my tummy. "Right - one very gentle BJ coming up"

  
My breath hitched as she began to slowly lick the tip of my cock. Her soft lips closed carefully around it, her tongue lapping feather light against the underside.

  
"Shit, Shorty - where've you been hiding __that__ talent?" XR asked with an impressed look on her face.

  
"Shush..." Shorty said. "Concentrating..."

  
"Let her work" Twinkle Toes chuckled, still stroking my hair gently. I melted under their combined touch, moaning softly into Twinkle Toes' supple nipple. The pleasure built slowly and my breathing became deep and calm, my eyes falling closed as Shorty continued to kiss and lick my sensitive cock. After a few minutes, Twinkle Toes' breast was empty, but I kept her lovely nipple in my mouth, sucking on it a bit more powerfully now, my hips beginning to roll slowly as my orgasm approached. Then suddenly the pain in my belly grew and I whined into Twinkle Toes' skin. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

  
"Should I make it warmer?" XR asked me softly.

  
"Mmh..." I nodded, not wanting to let go of the nipple - it was so reassuring and warm. The large hand on my tummy heated up further and my forehead relaxed.

  
"Rub in little circles" Twinkle Toes advised.

  
"Like this?"

  
"Mhmm..." the pain settled with the increased heat, then began to fade as XR massaged me gently.

  
"Want me to keep going down here?" Shorty asked and I nodded again. The small red gem resumed her tender caresses. I relaxed into the pillows again and soon a slow, soft orgasm rolled through me. Shorty swallowed my cum with a delighted sound, gently stroking my swollen mound with one small, pudgy hand.

  
"Isn't it sweet how her cheeks go all pink after she's just filled someone's mouth with spunk?" Twinkle Toes sighed contentedly.

  
"Yeah, super cute" Shorty said, licking her lips and kissing my slackening shaft.

  
"Th-thank you..." I panted, feeling tears brimming in my eyes. "S-so k- _ _kind__..." I began to cry, covering my face with my hands. All the gems made little sounds of concerned surprise.

  
" _ _Cutie__ -pie... What's the matter?" Twinkle Toes' voice was so very soft - that made my breath hitch and my tears come faster, my heart swelling with affection for all of them.

  
"I... I luh- _ _love__ yo-ou..." I sobbed. XR's hand stilled on my belly and I heard her gasp.

  
"Oh-ho-h _ _aaaw__ " Twinkle Toes cooed delightedly. "We love __you__! Oh my stars, now __I'm__  going to start crying!" she kissed my temple and forehead sweetly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

  
"'Course we love you, girl!" Shorty giggled, kissing the top of my thigh and then resting her head there. "I mean, how could we __not__ "

  
"Y-yeah" XR said softly, resuming her gentle stroking of my belly. "Our lovely loving little Ambrosia..." she kissed my cheek and I lowered my hands, sniffing loudly and looking around at all of them a little shyly.

  
"Stars you're so __cute__!" Twinkle Toes gushed, snuggling up to me and putting her hand on my tummy too.

  
" _ _Yeah__ she is" Shorty sniggered, sliding her hand on top of XR's. "Fuck I'm so happy Blue Diamond brought you to us... If I ever see her, I really have to say thank you"

  
"Me too" XR agreed.

  
"Me three!" Twinkle Toes giggled, kissing my cheek with a soft smack. I leaned my head against hers and smiled, my cheeks and heart glowing with joy.

  
"Shit I could just eat her __up__ " Shorty sighed.

  
"You __did__ just eat her load" XR pointed out.

  
"Aw jizz" Shorty raised a fist in celebration. "I mean, I know I'm great but how was that, girl? Was I being too rough or anything?"

  
I sniffed and wiped my cheeks, my eyes still streaming. "W-was sih-silky..."

  
" _ _Silky__ , eh?" XR raised her eyebrows and grinned. Shorty beamed up at me, an extremely pleased look on her face.

  
"Aw, my silky soft mouthed Shorty-pumpkin" Twinkle Toes cooed, ruffling Shorty's dark red hair affectionately. I giggled through my tears at how cute they were. "Got to show me just how silky soft later, OK?"

  
"Sure, Twinkle Toes" Shorty said, kissing the air in her direction.

  
"Sign me up too" XR said hopefully. "Kinda didn't get to finish earlier - n-not that I'm complaining" she glanced up at me quickly. "I know this wasn't something you like, wanted to happen or anything..."

  
"'s OK..." I sniffed, patting her hair.

  
"That's right - we all need to have a little talk about moon times" Twinkle Toes said. "So we can do right by our little tasty cutie-pie" she nuzzled my cheek affectionately. "Everyone should be getting back here soon, we can do it then"

  
As we lay among the pillows and cuddled my tears went away and I began to feel very sleepy. I closed my eyes and drifted off to the sound of their soft voices.

  
***

When I woke up later I found myself surrounded by what looked like all the guard gems. XR still had her hand on my belly.

  
"Look who's awake..." she said with a smile. The gems greeted me with grins and gentle pats.  
"Right, now that everyone's here it's time we had a little talk" Twinkle Toes said from behind me. My head was resting on her thigh.

  
"Yup" Skinny nodded - she was sitting by my feet, one of her hands stroking my leg. "Human females bleed from their pussies once a month, because they didn't get pregnant. So we give them moon wear" she held up a pair to show everyone. "To catch the blood and keep them as comfortable as possible. The women in the zoo have been bred to decrease the discomfort, but some of them still require heat packs or get Ontra-Elium infused food. Our girl here though" she gave me a soft look and squeezed my leg a little. "Is a wild human, as you all know. And she has a __rough__ moon time. It hurts her a lot and she bleeds more than anyone I've seen, even though her hormone levels are stable now. So, during the first few days she really needs us, then it gets easier for her I think. She gets sore thighs too and sometimes her pussy hurts as well" I was blushing deeply now. "And as you can see... she gets a little embarrassed about this" a soft chorus of 'aaw's went up around me. "So everyone needs to be extra supportive, OK?"

  
"Yeah, no calling it gross or anything" Shorty piped up, nudging XF's thigh.

  
"Exactly" Skinny nodded. "To help her with the pain, put your hand on her tummy and warm it up. Heat helps relax the uterus. Sometimes she needs a little massage too, sometimes she needs a higher temperature. Shorty, want to help me demonstrate?"

  
"Sure, Skinny" Shorty said, walking over and laying down next to me, lifting up her shirt.

  
"So - palm here" Skinny instructed, placing her long-fingered hand on the soft swell of Shorty's lower tummy. "Heat at this temperature approximately to begin with, then gentle massage, like no pressure at all"

  
"Oh, that feels real nice" Shorty sniggered, putting her hands behind her head.

  
"If she asks for more heat, increase the temperature slowly. Everyone have a go, even if you know how to do it already" Skinny said with a smile, then removed her hand from Shorty's belly. The gems sat or knelt down by the little red gem's side one by one and Shorty told them if they needed to change anything. When Twinkle Toes moved to give it a go (not that she needed to really) Skinny took her place.

  
"Oh, and cutie-pie's cock likes to be __outside__ of the moon wear, just so you know" Twinkle Toes said, looking around at everyone. Shorty shapeshifted on a pair of moon wear, then pulled out her soft fat dick to lie on top of them. Everyone sniggered at this and there was a wolf whistle from someone in the back.

  
"Yeah, feels great" Shorty grinned at me. "Hangin' loose"

  
"So what about fucking?" XF asked bluntly. XL hit her on the shoulder. "What?"

  
"If Ambrosia wants to, go for it, but be __extra__ gentle" Skinny said and stroked my cheek.

   
"Her pussy tastes a little different, but still lovely" Heart-ears said with a warm smile. XO and Twinkle Toes nodded in agreement, grinning. "First time I licked her she was on her moon time, then she only wanted her clit played with" I remembered how softly she had licked me and smiled tiredly up at the big jasper.

  
"And our girl gets something called mid-moon pain" Skinny said. "Right between moon times. It hurts her and she needs heated belly rubs then, too, but there's no blood"

  
"As you know, she usually gets a boner when she gets milked" Shorty began. "If she wants you to go down on her then you've gotta be super duper careful. Maybe we should make that part of the demonstration too?" she waggled her eyebrows as her cock began to rise.

"I volunteer to be experimented on, since I got to do it earlier. Kind of an expert" she grinned smugly and stretched, then put her hands behind her head again. There was a round of laughter.

  
"Silky soft..." I said with a little giggle.

  
"Hah, yeah, that's right" XR smiled, her hand still on my belly.

  
"Alright, I'll bite" XJ said with a chuckle. "But, you've gotta give me a little demonstration on just how soft and silky it was, alright? So I have __some__ idea" she smirked down at Shorty and pulled out her own cock, then knelt down by Shorty's head. Shorty made a little huff, her plans on getting everyone to suck her dick snagging slightly.

  
"Fine, give it here" the red gem said, her frown changing back into a smile. XJ held out her semi-erect cock and Shorty enveloped the tip very gently.

   
"Oh shit" XJ grunted, blinking in surprise.

  
"Get it?" Shorty asked after a few slow sucks.

  
"Yeah, fuck, that felt great"

  
"Alright, now show me what you've learned" Shorty lifted her thick cock from her belly. " _ _Just__ the tippy-tip" XJ moved down to kneel over the red gem's crotch and began to suck her cock.

 

"Oof, easy!" Shorty held up her hands. "I mean _ _I__  like a little roughness but be __gentle__... There's no rush. Just take your time and make your tongue all soft, yeah, __there__ you go. And just __barely__ suck, mhmm, better, __better__..." XJ's forehead furrowed as she concentrated. "Yeah, now relax your lips too, don't tighten them"

  
"This is harder than it sounds" the purple gem said, looking around at everyone.

  
"Pff! __Harder__ " someone snorted and there was a round of laughter.

  
After a little while Shorty nodded approvingly. "There you go! Good job, XJ - __next__!"

  
"Can I go?" Heart-ears asked a little shyly.

  
"Come here" Shorty sniggered.

  
"Could you show me a little first?"

   
Shorty nodded and Heart-ears grinned, then pulled out her cock. When Shorty put her mouth on her she let out a little gasping giggle.

  
"That's how Songbird does it..."

  
"Good, then you know what to do! Now, show the class"

  
Heart-ears moved to suck Shorty's cock and Shorty let out a delighted sound.

  
"That's the __ticket__ , Heart-ears, wowzers..."

  
Heart-ears smiled, her cheeks a bit rosy. XG took her place and soon everyone was trying out what they were now calling 'the silky BJ' on each other. Soft moans and grunts filled the air and I looked around at all of them with a smile, my own cock rigid again.

   
"Skinny, want to team up with me on Ambrosia?" XG asked the lanky gem.

  
"Sure - if my pretty girl wants to?" I nodded, blinking up at her smiling face. They moved down and I let out a contented sigh as their soft tongues and lips began to gently caress my cock.

* * *

Please review!

 


End file.
